


Vital Signs

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sickness, Thiam, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam would totally win this fight.Or: the hospital AU we never wanted but now exists.





	Vital Signs

**Author's Note:**

> “My nurse just came in to check my vitals and I told him to fight me from beneath a mountain of pillows. He just moved my pillows and told me maybe later.  
> When he came in the next time I tried again but started coughing so hard I couldn't breathe and he just smiled and told me he won't fight me because he knows I'd win.  
> Apparently I seduced him with my drool and terrible lungs because he wrote his number on a coffee from the gift shop under „Fight me?“”
> 
> I made Theo a doctor instead of a nurse because I really really want him to be one in his future. :D
> 
> Prompt from Discord. As usual.

When someone had told Liam Dunbar two month ago that he would kill for getting to go outside – and let it be just for a small walk in the park - he would most likely have laughed and turned back to his current video game.

 

Today, Liam sat in his hospital bed and glanced longingly out of the window. From his position he could see the tops of the trees surrounding the hospital grounds, the sun was shining and a gentle breeze moved the leaves. He could almost hear the whispering and wave-like noises. Almost.

 

Another coughing fit interrupted his thoughts.

Today, yeah today Liam would kill for being outside, hell even for a day without having to cough until he felt like his lungs would come up.

But that is what you get for driving in the middle of the night, when it was freezing outside, to get your drunk best friend from a party. This is what you get for breaking down with your car because you had no time to get it fixed. A night out in the cold (because his phone wasn't charged either – Why have half the bad luck when you can have all of it?) an expensive auto shop visit and severe pneumonia. Hence the coughing and bed rest.

 

The sound of the door being opened brought Liam back into the present. Scene: the only reason Liam wasn't going totally insane: Dr. Theodore “Call me Theo” Raeken, the hottest and nicest (how was that fair?) assistant doctor Liam had ever seen.

Theo smiled. “Good morning Liam, how are you feeling today?”

“I am gre-“ another coughing fit interrupted the blonde boy.

“I am great. So great in fact that I think I can go home.” He finished several minutes later.

“Yeah... I think you will have to stay with us for a few more days. We don't want to let your pneumonia get chronically, do we?”

“I feel fine!” Liam protested. “Fight me and I will-“ the rest was drowned once more in coughing.

Theo seemed unfazed. “Hm-hm. Let's hear those lungs, okay?”

Liam knew what that meant. Slowly he sat up from where he slouched into the pillows after the exhaustion of two fits. He reached behind his neck and pulled his grey t-shirt off.

Theo took the stethoscope from his neck and they began their morningly routine. Another reason why Theo was Liam's favourite doctor (besides the obvious physical attributes) was the fact that he, being almost the same age as his patient, always stayed a few extra minutes after each visit and sometimes even came to talk during his lunch break or after his shift ended.

Liam's parents, Jenna and David, couldn't come to see their son as much as they wanted to and so the boy was grateful for every distraction from the terrible daytime TV or his course work (Courtesy of his best friend Mason. Maybe he was still upset that Liam didn't came that night of the party?).

 

One week later Liam's constitution had improved greatly.

And still, when he told Theo to fight him, let him prove that he was better, his doctor just laughed, shaking his head and told him: “I won't fight you. And do you know why? Because you would win.”

The coughing fits had become fewer and he finally was able to walk to the bathroom all by himself (why did it always have to be Theo answering his calls? Wasn't that the nurses task?).

The day was warm and sunny once more, _perfect weather for being outside,_ Liam thought a little wistful.

 

Again it was Theo who saved him from the depressing thoughts. The dark haired young man came into the room, radiating joy and energy (despite the dark circles under his eyes).

“How is my favourite patient doing this wonderful afternoon?”

“I would do better if I didn't have to be coped up in this room all day”, Liam grumbled.

“Awww... And here I was, thinking you liked my company”, apparently nothing could destroy Theo's good mood. “But I know something that maybe makes it better.”

Liam, still stunned by the playful flirting (he didn't think that he would ever get used to _that_ ), let out a confused “Hm?” that turned Theo's easy smile into a full blown grin.

“I got you a _sun-shine_!” he exclaimed happily. But at Liam's confused expression he added: ”It's a permission to go outside - with trained company of course - and selfless how I am, I volunteered.”

“I can go outside again? Like really out of the door? Right now?” Liam was ecstatic.

Theo laughed, his green eyes glowing, “Yes, your vital signs have improved incredible and the weather should not be too hard on your immune system. So if you want we can go for a little walk in the gardens.”

 

That night Liam slept deep and dreamless for the first time in weeks. The day with Theo had been great, filled with laughter and more light hearted flirting.

There was no denying it, the little infatuation Liam had developed after first meeting Theo had turned into full blown crush; and sometimes he nearly thought that the young doctor returned his feelings – but then again, maybe that was just his normal behaviour, Liam had seen how he was with his colleagues and other patients.

It was pointless to think about that anyway, his release was scheduled for the next day, the chances of seeing Theo again were slim, bordering on not existent. Besides what would a man that had his doctor title at such a young age, looked like he could be on the cover of _Men's Health_ and was incredibly kind on top; what would such a man want with college boy Liam?

 

So he packed his things and got all the check ups taken for the last time. When it was time for the final meeting with his designated doctor, Liam sat on his bed, dressed in jeans and a white shirt, his bag ready next to him. But instead of Theo, a middle-aged woman with brown locks came through the door.

“Hi, I am head nurse Melissa McCall and I am here to bring you your release papers.”

She seemed kind and friendly, but Liam couldn't help feeling disappointed about Theo's absence. Maybe he wasn't subtle enough about his crush? Maybe Theo wanted to avoid a scene?

But even without his inappropriate thoughts, Liam had had the impression that the other man liked him. _Guess I interpreted too much into it._

He smiled weakly at Melissa and put his signature under the release contract.

 

The nurse was almost on her way out when she turned back, pulling something out of her pocket.

“I almost forgot – I have something for you. It's from Theo.”

With that she handed Liam a coffee cup from the hospital souvenir shop, it had the logo on one side and on the other was written in neat sharpie letters _“Fight Me?”._

 

Liam turned the cup over and out fell a note, written on pale green paper.

_Liam, I am sorry that i can't give this to you personally but maybe that's a good thing, depending on your reaction._

_Anyway, if you still want to ‘fight me’, give me a call._

 

Under that Theo had written his number.

“What...?” Liam was speechless.

“Oh honey, you didn't think that Theo spend so much time with every patient, did you? That boy is a saint, but to spend his lunch break with you? He got it just as bad as you...”

 

With that Melissa left the room. A room that suddenly seemed so much brighter.

 

 

 


End file.
